Image capture devices, including smartphones and other multipurpose electronic devices having a built-in image capture assembly, sometimes allow a region of interest (ROI) to be set for imaging purposes, such as focusing and/or exposure metering of the image to be captured. A user of the image capture device can change the region of interest from a default region to a user-defined region. When a scene being imaged changes or the user otherwise wishes to change the ROI, the user must typically capture an image using the user-defined ROI to reset the image capture device to the default ROI or navigate a hierarchical menu to manually reset the image capture device to the default ROI. It is widely known that the image capture process is very dynamic in that a scene may change very quickly due to movements of the subject, changing lighting conditions, etc. Accordingly, even small delays in capturing or acquiring an image may result in a change in the scene being imaged and a lost opportunity to capture an image. Accordingly, there remains a need for more convenient and/or intelligent methods of controlling the ROI.